phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
The Doof Side of the Moon
|image = |caption = Phineas, Isabella and Ferb build too far and hit the moon. |season = 2 |production = 230B |broadcast = 107 |story = Jon Colton Barry Martin Olson |ws = Edgar Karapetyan Bernie Petterson |directed = Jay Lender |us = October 8, 2010http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?t=273138 |international = July 19, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin American) July 20, 2010 (Disney XD UK) July 31st, 2010 (TVNZ 2) August 7, 2010 (Disney Channel Asia) August 20, 2010 (Disney Channel Brazil) |xd = October 30, 2010http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?t=273138 |pairedwith = "The Secret of Success" |dvd=''A Very Perry Christmas'' }} Phineas and Ferb plan to put Danville on the map by building the world's tallest building. However, Candace teams up with Albert and utilizes his expertise to bust her brothers. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz wants to be responsible for all the evil in the Tri-state area, and since he believes that evil levels rise during a full moon, he plans to rotate it so that only the infamous "dark side of the moon" faces Earth. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are watching a TV commercial begging people to come to Danville. Phineas thinks begging is unbecoming, and that Danville really needed a big tourist attraction. He knows what they’re going to do today. In another room, Linda tells Candace she is going to make her rounds. Just as Candace says goodbye, large trucks carrying supplies for Phineas and Ferb’s new project drive into the backyard, she calls out for mom but she’s already gone. She quickly decides she needs backup and calls Stacy. Unfortunately, her friend is going to the eye doctor and won’t be able to help her. Not far from them, Irving is carrying a box full of spy cameras for Phineas and Ferb and walking with his older brother, Albert. Albert decides he is going to teach Irving self defense but Irving would much rather see what Phineas and Ferb are doing. Albert takes the box of cameras from him dumps them on the ground. Irving angrily leaves to go play with Phineas and Ferb. Albert is left alone until Candace walks by, talking on the phone with Jenny and telling her she would find someone else to help her bust her brothers. He says hello to her and offers to help her since it’s part of his Medieval Knight’s Code to help a “Damsel in Distress”. Candace at first blows him off, until he suggests using spy cameras to catch Phineas and Ferb in the act, therefore busting them. Candace realizes she would need a nerd’s help and Albert gives her his “nerd word” that he would help her. Meanwhile, Agent P is getting his briefing from Major Monogram. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been brushing up on his astronomy and rented a musical, and doesn’t know what it means. He tells him to go to Doofenshmirtz’s unrealistically fast. Perry disappears and four seconds later arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. As soon as he arrives, he is caught in a space helmet. Doofenshmirtz shows him that in every given month, he is evenly evil, but on the full moon, other evil activity rises and he seems less evil by comparison. He decides to turn the moon around so the dark side will face the earth, eliminating the full moon, and freezing all other evil, making him the only evil person. Perry stares at him like he’s an idiot and Doofenshmirtz says an idiot wouldn’t build a Lunar-Rotate-Inator, though he accidentally shows a different idea, a cork with a jellybean taped to it. Back with Phineas and Ferb, they, along with Isabella and Irving, are building the world’s tallest building, adding many floors to it continuously while Albert and Candace are setting up the spy cameras. Irving looks through a telescope from a part of the building and notices, deciding to disable the cameras. At the top of the building, which had reach far above Earth, Isabella asks how will they know when they will stop building. Phineas says they’ll just know when they get there, just as the building gets stuck in the moon. Ferb decides they’re there. On Earth, Candace and Albert are in a truck, ready to look through the spy cameras. However, all of the screens don’t seem to be working. They go outside to investigate and realize Irving disconnected them all and was in the building. Albert goes after him to retrieve the cameras. When he enters the building, he is stunned by everything inside. Irving comes by him on a monorail and Albert chases after him, boarding the same one Phineas and Ferb happen to be on. The two give him a quick tour on the rollercoaster and drop him off where Irving is. Albert agrees that Phineas and Ferb are geniuses, but it wouldn’t stop him from trying to bust them for Candace. He takes the elevator back down and tells Candace that the building is so well built, that there would be no way that it could disappear before her mother came home. Agent P escapes from the space helmet and runs at Doofenshmirtz, only to trip over the jellybean taped to a cork. Doofenshmirtz quickly shoots his Inator at the moon which is connected to Phineas and Ferb’s building. It begins to rotate, taking the building out of sight just as Linda returns home, once again failing Candaces' attempt to bust her brothers. Doofenshmirtz realizes that even though the moon is rotating, the dark side isn’t moving. Agent P backs up and positions the Inator just right so that it gets hit by the bottom of the building as it rotated with the moon. He puts a space helmet on Doofenshmirtz and he is taken up into space where he realizes the moon reflected light from the sun and he should have rotated the sun. Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''Floor After Floor'' End Credits Second Verse of Floor After Floor. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Four Seconds Later! The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention Two birds run into building at the same time as the moon starts to move along with the building. Memorable Quotes Background Information * Listed on the Disney Channel TV schedule. * Premiered on July 19, 2010 in Latin America on Disney Channel entitled "El lado oscuro de la Luna" ("The Dark Side of the Moon") * This episode will be included on the "A Very Perry Christmas" DVD. http://disneydvd.disney.go.com/disney-phineas-ferb-a-very-perry-christmas.html * This is one of the few episodes where Perry does not defeat Doofenshmirtz. ** In fact, Doofenshmirtz's Cork with a Jellybean taped to it may have been what TV Tropes calls a Xanatos Gambit. Where the villain prepares for the hero's inevitable success, and prepares to turn it on them. He supports this with the quote, "I told you it was a layered idea." But Doofenshmirtz might have simply taken note of Perry's misfortune. * In Disney Channel Brazil, this episode was paired with "We Call it Maze". * When on the rollercoaster Phineas said 'The studio audience floor'. The might have been breaking the fourth wall, or just made a random floor. * This episode aired on Verzion on Demand on October 1, 2010. Errors *Isabella's hard hat expands in size when she puts it on. *When Linda was pulling in, she should have seen the building from the driveway. *When Albert goes into the monorail to chase Irving, no-one is sitting in the seats behind him. A few seconds later, Phineas and Ferb are shown sitting in the seats behind him. *People are inside the building when the building is being lifted. *Perry breaks the glass in the astronaut helmet, but later when Perry puts it on Doofenshmirtz, the glass is still on and Doof is able to go into space safely. However, Doof said he had obtained numerous space helmets, so Perry could have grabbed one of the other ones. Continuity *This is the seventh episode that Phineas and Ferb come up with one of their Big Ideas after watching TV, after "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "Out of Toon ", "De Plane! De Plane! ", "What Do It Do?" and "The Secret of Success" *This is the second episode where Doofenshmirtz's invention targets the moon. ("Oil on Candace") *This is Albert's third appearance. First was "Not Phineas and Ferb", and his second appearance was in "Nerds of a Feather". *The spacesuit in "Out to Launch" was seen again, along with Isabella's own spacesuit. *I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! were heard during when Phineas and Ferb along with Albert passes the Business section of the building. *Giant baby head makes another appearance. *Candace mentions she's afraid of heights again. ("S'Winter", "Bowl-R-Ama Drama") *This is the second time that Doofenshmirtz has attempted to rotate a large space body, the first time being in "Rollercoaster". This time, however, he actually succeeded, although his plan backfired. *This is also the second time that Doofenshmirtz says Dummkopf! First was ("Finding Mary McGuffin") "Dummkopf" is a common German insult that literally translates to "stupid head". *Even though Candace and Albert had met in this episode, Candace saw Albert with and without the telescope before ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). Allusions *The title is a parody of the album "The Dark Side of the Moon", by Pink Floyd. *'Neil Armstrong' - Phineas says a line based on Armstrong speech. "That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind." *'Despicable Me '- Doofensmirtz getting trapped in space is similar to how Vector got trapped on the moon. Ironically enough, Jack McBrayer, Irving's voice actor, had a minor role in the same movie. *'King of the Hill'- The truck Candance and Albert hide in is similar to Dale Gribble's 'Bugabago.' Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Jack McBrayer as Irving *Diedrich Bader as Albert *Additional Voices: Diedrich Bader, Jennifer Grey, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Jason Spisak, Romi Dames, Tom Kenny, Jameson Moss, Keith Ferguson, Tyler Mann, Maulik Pancholy, Alyson Stoner :: Footnotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Unaired Episodes